Typically, uncured concrete may be conveyed or conduited from a source or supply, such as a truck or the like, to a targeted placing location, where the uncured concrete is discharged onto the targeted area via a discharge device or nozzle. The uncured concrete is often pumped into a flexible concrete supply hose that may be laid along the ground or subgrade surface between the concrete supply or source and the discharge device. As the discharge device is moved over the targeted area, the supply hose must also be moved to accommodate the movement of the discharge device relative to the concrete source. Also, as the discharge device is moved toward the concrete source, sections of the hose may be removed to shorten the supply hose or conduit between the concrete source and the discharge device. Such movement and removal of the hose and hose sections is often highly labor intensive, since the hose and/or hose section typically has uncured concrete therein and, thus, is quite heavy for a person or persons to lift and/or move over the ground or subgrade surface.